


Blinded Dreams

by cafeisque



Series: mcyt stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Smut, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Protective Wilbur Soot, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeisque/pseuds/cafeisque
Summary: Tommy was 10, he had a loving family and lived in the Arctic with themTommy was just a kid, barely just turned 14 when he had his first warTommy was 16 when his closest friend exiled himTommy realized no one truely cared about him in the end
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: mcyt stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 232





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing the first chapter tbh!  
> comment if you found any mistakes so i can fix it :-)

Tommy's eyes gleamed in the dim light of his bedroom as he watched the snow fall softly to the ground. It wasn't very amusing to the 10 year old boy. He wanted to play in it, he didn't even really want to play in it, now that he thinks about it. He just wanted to get out of The Wretched house. But Technoblade, who was one of his older brothers, who was watching him, said no.

God who knows what his other brother Wilbur (was also supposed to be watching him) was doing. He grabbed a bunch of nether warts and blaze powder then disappeared in what they called the caravan. 

Their adoptive dad, phil, was out on a 3 day trip since they were running low on food and only really rabbits and elk were big in the Antarctic. They also needed new materials for potion brewing, or as wilbur and tommy referred to it as, making drugs. It took about half a day to get there so he left early in the morning a day or 2 back before tommy woke up. 

Tommy sighed lightly, living in the middle of nowhere wasnt that fun if he was being 100% honest. He yawned lightly, he was a hybrid like most people in his family, his physical features just haven't yet completely come in. Technoblade's didn't show completely until he was 14, and wilbur, even if he had hybrid genes running in his blood, he didn't have any noticeable features (unless you count his sharper-than-normal canines as one, theit not even that big) and he was about 15 now. 

Tommy sported pair of fluffy floppy ears, very sharp canines, which can easily make someone bleed, (sorry phil) (Their not even adult teeth), sharpened nails that could shape-shift into claws, and to top it off, a furry tail. Speaking of which, a fluffy ear flicked lazily to heavy footsteps behind him.

A soft amused chuff was heard, probably just technoblade. He chuffed back in response. "You want food tommy?" Montoned technoblade and tommy nodded slightly at that. 

Technoblade didnt respond, but clanging around the kitchen could be heard. Tommy relaxed yet again, snuggling into his blanket more. "When's papa gettin back?" Asked the 10 year old.

"He'll be back by the time you wake up tomorrow."

"Oh...Okay" 

Technoblade was never the type of sibling who wanted to chat 24/7. That was more of wilbur or phil, though lately wilbur had been doing his own thing. Phil called it "teens being teens." Hell if tommy knows what's going on.

Tommy yawned gently and stretched, hearing wilbur coming up the stairs. "Hey tommy" He said as he passed his baby brother, sitting next to him. Tommy chuffed yet again in response. Bored out of his mind. "How are you doing my little Champion?" He cooed as he played with the boys hair.

Tommy pondered before saying "I'm good wilby." He said, blinking innocently. He couldn't help but purr at the soft touch of wilbur petting his head. Wilbur smiled. "Come eat tommy!" Technoblade called from the kitchen. "Do you wanna be carried?" Wilbur asked and tommy nodded, frantically scrambling to be carried by his big brother. He climbed on his back and giggled loudly. 

Wilbur gleamed at that and carried his baby brother to the kitchen, making airplane noises cause it made tommy giggle and laugh. He gently set tommy on the chair and ruffled his hair. That made tommy stick a tounge up and out at his brother. 

Technoblade set a plate of rabbit stew down and tommy grinned. He chowed down on it, quite hungry as he thought. "Techno, whats the time." Wilbur called. "Its about 4pm." Techno called back and wilbur nodded. 

Tommy soon finished his food, yawning. 

"Is it nap time for baby brother?"

"Shut up wilby!"

A cackle and running footsteps could be heard as tommy chased his big brother.

Technoblade watched them, a hidden smile and thinking back to the day that phil found Tommy.

\---

_It was a cold autumn morning. Now this was when it was just wilbur, phil and technoblade. Both of the boys were just freshly turned five and phil left them with one of his good friends while he went to go trade with villagers._

_Phil hummed lightly, as he flew to the village all that could be described as horror was on his face. The village was burning down, Pillagers shouting in triumph as they mercilessly slaughtered families._

_Phil easily took them out. But there wasnt any survivors. Well, thats what he thought, as the flames slowly died out he could hear a deafening cry from a bush._

_He slowly crept over, there was an 10 month year old, crying in a well hidden cradle in the bushes. He felt distraught, slowly taking off one of his robes and wrapping it around the poor boy._

_"Hey shh shh shh, you're safe now little one, let's go see if we can find your parents?" Phil cooed to the baby, gently rocking him._

_After what seemed hours of trying to find his parents, he came to the horrific discovery of them dead. "Your all on your own now arent you little one?" Phil whispered to the baby after quickly exiting the village. He sighed and leaned against a tree, gently rubbing his head. He took note of his ears and tail. A hybrid, the innocent pools of a gray blue stared back up at him. Tears still slightly there._

_"I dont think my boys will mind to have another addition to our little family." Phil said and stood, his wings spreading wide. He made sure he had the baby secure in his grasp and took off to the house. The baby gurgled in delight._

_Once phil got to the house he gently rocked the baby, smiling down at the him yet again. He was noticeably tinier than most newborns, especially for a hybrid. He walked into the house, looking at wilbur and techno playing with blocks._

_Wilbur's face lit up. "Dadda!" He squealed and ran over to hug the man's leg. Phil friend, BadBoyHalo walked in and smiled. Technoblade chuffed affectionately. He's never been the one the show affection. "Da, who's that?" Wilbur questioned, looking at the tiny hands gripping at Phil's robes._

_"Here, I'll tell you two in a moment, please go play in the other room for a moment." He said, the two nodded and ran into the other room._

_"Phil, who's that?" BadBoyHalo asked. He was about 20 years old, one of phil's good friends. The half demon being was always gentle, despite his species, on top of that, his friend skeppy (who phil had assumptions they were dating) was moving in soon._

_"Bad, the village went up in flames, Pillagers absolutely destroyed the crap out of it." He explained._

_"This little guy is the only survivor." He murmured solemnly._

_Badboyhalo nodded, peering at the little thing. "He's a hybrid,,, what's his name?"_

_Phil looked down at the little one. "I dont know" The more he looked at him, the more he grinned. "Im thinking thomas, tommy for short." He said and Bad nodded in agreement._

_"Boys! come here"_

_Tiny footsteps were heard running into the kitchen._

_Technoblade snorted curiosity at the baby Phil was holding. The mab switching from standing the sitting._

_"Who is he?" Wilbur asked._

_"Meet your baby brother, tommy" Phil murmured, eyes gleaming in affection for the baby hybrid in his arms._

_\----_

Technoblade sighed lightly. He didn't realize how fast time passed, getting lost in flashbacks. His body was on autopilot, cleaning up. It was now going on 10pm, way to pass tommy's bedtime. Said child was on the brink of passing out on the couch. Wilbur gently strumming his guitar. 

Technoblade chuckled at the small child, coming over and sitting next to him. "Hey there little one, tired?" He asked gently. Tommy nodded tiredly, his ears flicking at the sudden noise. He crawled over and said in his older brother's lap. 

Technoblade froze, looking at the small child slowly closing his eyes, gently gripping at his shirt. Wilbur smiled at the interaction. Tommy already falling alsleep on technoblade. 

Wilbur started silently laughing at technoblade's disgruntled expressions. Technoblade slowly and carefully massaged his head. Tommy relaxed, his body going limp, soft snores soon filling the room. It meant tommy was fast alsleep. Wilbur got up to put away his guitar.

He came back, somehow with more wood to put in the fire place to keep them warm.

Looks like they were going to sleep in the family room tonight.

Wilbur left yet again to go get blankets. 

When he came out next, technoblade was fast asleep , snores filled the dim room.

\----

When phil walked into the house, half expecting technoblade to be up sharpening his weapons. He was met with the surprising scene of wilbur alsleep, leaning against a cusion and tommy alsleep in technoblade's chest. Technoblade had a narm protectivly around the others back. Phil chuckled lightly

He put down his bags and slowly one by one brought his sons up to their respected bedrooms.

He took off his travel bag and set it on the dining table. He'd show them all what he got tomorrow morning when they were up and ready.

He stretched, waiting to hear the satisfying pop before going to his own bedroom and getting ready to go to sleep. 


	2. blue kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh basically some fluff then a major timeskip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long!

Tommy stretched, sitting up and blinking away his tiredness. He heard 3 voices downstairs, and oh crap! It was going to be 11am! He never slept in that late before. Quickly, he ran to get on his clothes, A light shirt, but linen with sheep wool to keep him warm in the cold arctic weather. He threw on his pants and soft socks. He quickly ran downstairs, he heard phil! His dad was home! 

“PAPA !!!” Screamed the wild 10 year old. Once he saw Phil, he took a running start. It was always like this, Phil would leave for a little bit, come back and Tommy would wake up to him home, running to him and hugging him. The child was naturally clingy, even more so as his animal features would come in. He would sit on Phil's lap as Phil gently rubbed his head, humming a tune to the child. 

Phil barely caught the running child, chuckling lightly. “Yes, hi tommy, I missed you too.” He chuckled at Tommy's tail wagging frantically, making small animalistic clicks and purrs. He gently patted Tommy's head then set the ten year old down. “Since you’re all here, I brought you all gifts from my travels.” He smiled slightly at the 3 boys. 

“Let’s see…….” He rummaged through a bag on the table. “10 Netherite ingots for technoblade, 50 potions worth of items for wilbur, and……..” He paused, handing Wilbur and techno their items, watching the two run off before turning to tommy. He went back to looking in the bag. “Ah!!! For my youngest son, here you are tommy, i brought you cat and mellohi! As well as a little sheep.” He handed the ten year old the three items and watched as he ran off. Tommy seemed to be very happy. 

He sighed lightly, glad his son liked the gifts. It’s kinda hard finding something that won’t be too dangerous or big to give to a ten year old. He knew Tommy liked music discs and plushies. So it was almost too perfect, same as technoblade, he absolutely loved upgrading his weapons and Wilbur just grew a fascination for potions.

Oh his boys

His children

How he loved them so dearly 

If he had to die for their sake he would do it in a heartbeat, he loved them so much. Even if it didn't seem like he did, or at least loved them equally. He did, it was his boys for crying out loud!

He just hoped nothing bad happened to them, he hated seeing technoblade in agony when he was just 10, not knowing how to control the voices. He hated only being able to soothe Tommy as his canines came in. He hated it, it broke his heart knowing he could do nothing about it, except just be there for them and help them through it.

He loved his boys with all his heart and never watched any harm come to them. Of course, he didn't get a say in what happened in the future. Man, technoblade was planning to go to this tournament, all servers combined with the best of the best going, and it was PVP. Thankfully, it didn’t count as one of their lives, he saw people die in brutal ways, only to respawn and be considered lost. He really didn’t want technoblade to go but he knew his eldest was set on going to the tournament. 

But rather for the most part, life was rather simple and domestic, they had a cute little bee farm for tubbo and tommy to check out. A turtle farm for scute. Life was rather simple for the most part. He felt he was doing a great job at being a father, given he traveled a lot, but his sons never seemed to mind. Plus on top of that, a new family moved in, they had a girl Wilbur's age named Sally. She was a freckled ginger who loved the colors red and blue. (Phil suspected more was going on by how the way Wilbur got flustered around the girl) But at least his son now had someone else besides his brothers to talk to. 

Which made Phil very happy, don't get him wrong, he loves his boys but sometimes they can get to be very overwhelming. 

Speak of which, he watched wilbur leave the house, with a couple potions.He waved bye, knowing exactly where he’s going. 

“See you later wilbur!” Phil yelled as the door closed.

He decided to start on breakfast, humming lightly. Well, he decided to make eggs and toast. Quick and easy, plus, he had to bring Tommy to Tubbo's place and that would take a couple hours. 

After 10 minutes, breakfast was done and he called for the boys. He put the plates on the table, watching the two come up to the table and beginning to eat.

“Tommy”

“Yeah papa”

“I’m going to go get your outfit ready okay? Then i’ll bring you to tubbo’s”

Tommy nodded and smiled, oh, how that childlike innocence was taken away too soon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning, a 14 year old boy rose from his bed. His long legs moved across the room quickly. He looked out the window at the remains from the war. He wished he was a child again, 10 and getting ready to see tubbo, he absolutely hated this.

He just wanted to be a kid again, not what this was, he wanted to frolic in the fields, switch tubbo again and embrace his instincts. 

He wanted to watch Wilbur and Sally sit in the field with them and let them coo at their child. Fundy didn’t get to see his dad that much, he was only 13. Wilbur and Sally didnt see each other that often either.

Tommy just wanted things to be normal again

but they would never be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos and suggestions are always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!  
> This would have came out sooner but I was hyper focused on coming out with the first two chapters of I'm sorry [redacted]  
> Please give that a read if you find it interesting


End file.
